


紫罗兰盛开的花园

by Traumfahrte



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actually it’s more like a concept, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Pedophilia mentioned, Rape and miscarriage, Stepmother!James, Stepson!Leigh, Yummy little Asian boy, affair, bottom!James, very short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumfahrte/pseuds/Traumfahrte
Summary: 雷的大学同学变成了他的小妈。
Relationships: James Wan/Leigh Whannell, James Wan/Patrick Wilson
Kudos: 2





	紫罗兰盛开的花园

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲文学。我流雷温/帕温。在正文开始之前，请仔细阅读tag避雷。

雷是公子哥儿，家里很有钱，但早年丧母，同父亲关系并不好。雷上大学第一天，班上一个瘦弱的亚裔男孩儿对所有人说“我想成为詹姆斯·卡梅隆”，这就是温。阿雷和温温意气相投，很快成了好朋友，两个年轻人时常梦想着一起闯荡荷里活，逐渐产生了微妙的情愫，但谁也没有点明。大学毕业不久，温的父亲得了重病，温要回去处理家事，而雷要出国深造，两个人因此失去了联系。

雷的父亲要再娶，传言说是把未成年少女的肚子搞大了。雷很久没回过家，但当时同女朋友分手，父亲又断了他的生活费，不得已妥协了。婚礼上他见到了自己的小妈，瘦弱的亚裔男孩儿看起来尚未成年，额前挑染着一绺张扬的红色，正是温。原来雷的父亲是个老混蛋，丧妻以后跟不少小男孩儿小女孩儿搞过，而温意外怀上孩子以后恰巧有人报警，不得已才结婚。

老混蛋不许雷再离开，要他留下继承家业。雷试图顶撞，但父亲的威严是绝对的。阿姨提醒雷，温肚子里的小野种将会是他继承遗产的隐患，但雷无心多虑：同住一个屋檐下，雷不可避免地撞见昔日好友在父亲身下百依百顺的场景，他穿着女式内衣，躺在父亲的书桌上双腿大张，像一只被刺伤的小鹿一样哀鸣。温被凌辱的模样逐渐成为了雷最为强烈的性幻想，而温待他始终若即若离：他感到很尴尬，尤其是在那些微妙的早晨，当他不得不强忍着身体的不适起床准备早饭的时候，雷能通过他别扭的走路方式猜出昨晚发生的一切；而随着日子一天天过去，温睡衣下少女般青涩的胸脯日渐涨大，平坦的小腹也日渐隆起，带给雷新一轮的刺激。

就在这时，雷发现了温和帕的私情：帕是雷父亲的律师，在父亲的遗嘱问题上，他有着非常大的影响力。英俊的中年人每次来拜访他家，总是由温送出去。雷目睹他们在长廊上聊天，温很容易被逗笑，他像少女那样跺着脚，仰头看向帕的侧脸，而帕的手礼貌地搭在他的腰上，轻轻向下滑动，快速而用力地在温的屁股上捏了一下，然后立刻收了回来，若无其事地向女主人道别。第二天父亲不在家，温打扮得漂漂亮亮地出去逛街，回来以后雷发现他衬衫的第二颗纽扣消失了。

雷想像得到帕会如何抚摸温的身体，以一种和父亲截然不同的方式，更温存，更痴迷；但帕是情场老手，人人都爱他，却都得不到他，温必定也是众人中的一员。雷那颗无计可施的心忽然难过得要发疯。他跑过去，想问温这一切究竟怎么回事，但温又糊涂又恐惧，他甩开雷的手，雷不得已把他按倒。他们在花园里，周围是芬芳的紫罗兰，雷扒下温的衣服，吮吸他的乳头，粗暴地进入他，“你还记得吗？你说过你要成为卡梅隆！”雷大叫着，用力地操着温。温的身下黏黏糊糊的，精液和血迹混合着，他未出世的孩子终于死在了自己的哥哥手下。雷于是哭起来，一边哭一边操着自己昔日的好友，如今的小妈；温没有作声，他的手颤抖地抚摸着雷的头发，一下，又一下，像被杀死的小鹿，遭到遗弃的恋人，还有悲伤欲绝的母亲。


End file.
